The incident did mean something
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora has been in love with his best friend riku for a long time but he doesn't return sora's feelings. One night sora gets a opportunity that he would not miss but is it worth it. Well to him it was. And what will be the outcome? POV switches. Soriku! Warnings: violence, beatings, slight rape, other attempts.
1. It shouldn't have happened

Sora x riku

warnings: cussing, slight rape, violence.

* * *

"riku" I rush to jump on him, only to be kick back. "ow riku couldn't you have been a little gentle" I said getting up from the ground. "well then next time don't jump idiot" he said bitterly.

"I can't help it, your just so adorable" I said smiling, only to get a glare from riku.

"sora for the million times quit hitting on me i'm never going out with you" he said in a annoyed tone.

"never say never riku" I said smiling.

He just signs and walks away, riku is my best friend and my crush. I had a crush on him for a long time, yes im gay but just for him. He known for a long time that I have a crush on him, it doesn't really matter to him because he doesn't return my feelings. I learned my lesson the first time when he fucking punch the hell out of me. I thought he was gay due to his long silky hair and the way he dresses which is in tight clothes. Never judge a book by his cover. Since then we had gotten along and have things in common.

But I'm happy that I can just stay by his side though I wish we were more I thought, clenching my hands in a fist.

* * *

**later on at night**

I was walking down the street and I see riku coming out of the bar. I went up to him only to see he is slightly slurred.

"riku are you okay" I said a little worried.

"soorrra buddy what are you up too" he said slurred.

"nothing just passing by, ummm… you don't look so good want me to take you home" I said smiling.

He looks at me as if thinking about it.

"sur sor…" he was cut of when he suddenly vomit on my jacket and shoes.

I lean him to the wall so he can throw up the rest. I take up of my jacket and throw it away. I would be disgust if it was someone else but its riku so I didn't really mind.

I heard riku mutter something that sounded I'm tired. I see him wobble as he walks so I grab him by the shoulders and told him to put his arms around my neck which he does.

I lead the way going to his house, once we got there I gently lay him on his bed. I got tired of carrying him. I practically did all the work since he has drunk and weak with no energy.

I see he has pass out, I start getting hard just by watching this goddess. I was about to leave but thought I'll never get a chance like this again. So an idea pop up in my mind and started to think.

My mind thought should I take advantage of riku and have sex with him against his will or just walk away and never get this chance again? Him hate me but got him to see me once or watch him like always and leave this opportunity? Ahhh why is this do hard?

I look at riku to see hear his soft snores. Shit I decided to stick with the first choice, sure he will fucking hate my guts and would no longer want anything to do with me but at least my dream came true.

I grab his wrists slowly and put them near the headboard to tie them with some shoelace I found in the room lying around, so he won't struggle or hit me. This is kinda rape in a way I know its wrong but I don't care anymore as longest riku would just notice me once.

I slowly got on top of riku and started kissing him gently. I didn't really know how to kiss since I never done it before.

"mmmhh" he moves slightly but doesn't wake up.

I started unzipping his vest that he was wearing, showing his beautiful bare chest. I start licking his nipples and pinching them. He moans a little then he wakes up. Shit I thought, this could be trouble.

"what the fuck sora, get the fuck off of me" he said moving his hands only to find out he has been restraint.

I continue doing where I left off, then moving my hands around his waistline caressing him. He tries to not moan but fails. I smile knowing I can make him moan.

"sora get the fuck off or else your fucking going to wake up in the hospital" he said with anger in his tone. I simply said no, and go for my price in his pants but stop. I looked straight into riku's aqua eyes, I cupped his face and softly caress his cheek.

"riku just let me do this one time only and ill never show my face in front of you again" I pleaded with watery eyes.

Even though we been best friends for a long time, I didn't mind if riku stop talking to him. Just this one night would make me happy.

Riku would of said no but with me pleading and close to crying he couldn't refuse. He never did like it when I would cry or pleaded.

"okay but im going to call out kairi's name" riku said half heartedly. Kairi was the most popular girl in the island and every guy would want a piece of that unless your gay that is.

I nodded disappointed but at least riku agreed.

I was not going to untie riku since he might back out or worse punch me.

I kiss him on the lips, I wanted to slip my tongue inside his mouth but riku wouldn't let me. I went back to his pants and started to unzip them. I gulp, I never thought I would go this far with riku.

Slowly I touch his bulge through his boxers noticing he is getting slightly hard. I don't if he's hard by my touch or that he's imagining kairi doing this to him, but I get the feeling it's not by me sadly.

Taking a deep breath, I reach his waist band of his boxers and pull it halfway off. I grope his hard length. Hearing riku moaned was music to my ears.

I fully removed his boxers off, then I started to lick his cock slowly. "ahh" riku yelp. I started to suck on it going up and down enjoying every moment of it. But the enjoyment didn't last long as I heard riku called out her name.

"ahh kairi" he groan with pleasure.

I started crying hearing that but was still sucking up and down. I knew riku was going to call her name but to actually hear it, it hurts.

Riku was close to his climax and with one final suck he came in my mouth without warning me. I try to swallow it all but was too much and started to cough it. I hear riku panting and sweating. He was so beautiful, just the sight of seeing him made me instantly more hard.

"riku are you ready" I ask, I was going to put his cock in me. I want him inside me so bad. I can't do him or be the seme, it's not me. I feel more like the uke.

"….." he didn't answer and just looked away from me. I know that means a yes but he could of said it at least.

Took of my jeans and boxers showing my hard length. Im going to go dry since I have no lube and wanted to remember this moment for a while. I lifted my ass up and grabbed his cock and quickly put it in.

I scream in pain and agony. I hear riku muttering about so tight. I bit my lip hard to stop screaming, tears were pouring out of my face. It feels like stabbing pain. I see riku moan in pleasure which makes me smile. For him I wouldn't mind being in pain.

I waited for a minute to adjust myself and started going up and down slowly. Then I felt riku's cock hit my prostate. It felt amazing I bounce harder up and down. I didn't notice that I started to bleed in the inside but I didn't care.

Riku was in pleasure as well and kept moaning. But kept calling her name.

"ahh.. im going to" before he could finish he release his climax in me. I felt warm and full, I loved it. Then I release too, some cum going to his face. I saw riku closed his eyes, wanting to sleep.

I pull out of him, lean forward and whisper to his ear "I love you riku so fucking much that it hurts". I kiss him on the lips just a simple kiss with so much passion behind it. Riku finally black out.

I tried to get up and once I did I felt extreme pain and blood flowing down my legs. I put my clothes on slowly, trying not to bend much. Then I untied riku and clean him up well. I put a blanket on him so he wouldn't be cold.

I wanted to cuddle but riku wouldn't be happy at all. I guess we wont see each other anymore. I slowly got out of his place and went home. And out of riku's life.

The next day was a blur, I woke up in pure pain and when I tried to get up it was worse. I groan and just flop back in bed. I feel like I was in torture hell, my eyes were getting watery from the pain.

Might as well sleep, then slowly I cried myself to a dark blissful sleep. Then later on that day.

Slam!

A loud noise startle me from my sleep. Group of 3 people came bursting in my room and started beating me up. I didn't know who they were, all were covered up very well even to the face so I couldn't been able to tell, except they hair since they weren't wearing anything to cover that up.

I was in no condition to do anything, so slowly I started to lose consciousness from all the hard punches. And of one of them with short blonde hair had brass knuckles, that probably did real damage to my ribs that's for sure.

The other had long bluish hair, he was clawing me and pulling my head. And just for the heck of it he would kick me.

They stop as soon as I stop moving, my face was swollen, have a busted lip, and no doubt im getting a black eye in both my eyes. I couldn't even cry because my eyes wouldn't open very well.

"why" I ask weakly, looking at them squinting.

Who would do this I thought?. One of the guys with weird red spiky hair pick me up by the collar and said "we owed a favor to riku and lets just say this was his repayment from us"

My eyes widen and then slowly darkness overcame me. The last thing I said was riku. Did he wanted this.?

* * *

**Riku's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache. Thinking what did I do last night, I didn't drink that much then all the memories from yesterday came from me. Sora fuck me, how can I forget. Feeling sick to my stomach, I ran to the restroom to throw up.

"cant believe he did that" I said out loud piss.

I knew sora love me but I didn't what so ever have feelings for him, in fact I would feel disgusted by it. Sometimes I wonder why we were best friends, wait scratch ex best friend. He knows I want nothing to do with him now.

"good riddance" I said, still angry.

Looking at what time it is, 2:30pm. Great I can get a drink. I need to forget what happen.

I went to the same bar I went yesterday called 'destiny sky'. I sat in a table and order a drink. Just when I was at peace, the annoying guys came.

"what up riku" axel replied.

"yo" seifer said flatly.

"…." Saix didn't bother to say anything.

Great just what I need I thought sarcastic. "what do you guys want I'm in no mood to do anything right now" I replied bitterly.

"woah someone is angry today" seifer said laughing making me more angry than I already am.

"chill out riku, were just here to thank you for the favor you did for us and we would like to repay you back if you want" axel said amuse.

"I don't know what your talking about but your welcome. Now leave me alone" I said quietly so I wouldn't get another headache. I rub my temple with my fingers to calm down.

Axel must of notice something was wrong since he ask "whats wrong riku? Girl problems" he said laughing.

"say how come sora isn't here, he's always with you" seifer said, we were always together, he would stick to me like gum which once in awhile would get on my nerves. But overtime I got use to it.

Great now he's mentioning sora.

"don't mention his name, I don't want to talk about him" I hiss at them, making them surprise.

"I'm guessing sora got you mad or something" he said simply.

"yes I fucking hate him right now, I wish he could be taught a lesson" I said angrily.

The guys look at each other strangely and suddenly decided to leave, finally.

"well see you later riku, we got business to take care off" axel wink at me. While the other just follow him out, making me confuse but shrug it off. Finally peace and quiet.

After a lot of hours at being at the bar I decided to leave. Its was getting a little dark outside already, so I just wanted to go home and sleep now.

Once I got there I notice only axel was sitting down near the front step. "what do you want now" I said annoyed by this point.

"don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that I repay your favor so were even now" he said walking away now.

I got confuse "what favor? I never ask for a favor" he stop walking, I went to confront axel.

"you didn't have to say it. Remember when you said sora needs to be taught a lesson" he said smirking.

My eyes widen "what did you do?"

"we beat him up to a pulp, poor kid you should of heard him. He was screaming in pain, and you know the funny part was that he said your name before he past out" axel kept walking farther away blending with the darkness now.

I quickly rush to sora's house, hoping and praying that he was okay. I never wanted this to happen, I was just mad I never wanted anything bad to happen to sora. Not him he's so nice and positive and wouldn't hurt a fly.

I barged to his house, went running straight to his room. "sora" I yelled out. And to my horror I saw him unconscious on his bed all bruise up and blood spatter everywhere.

"sora! Sora!" I scream and rush to him shaking him. Only to get no response, I check his pulse for any signs. Come on, come on I thought.

Thump!

Yes! I heard it but its weak I got to rush him to the hospital fast. My only thought was that sora is going to be okay.

* * *

Author's note! So what happens next, will sora be okay!

Please give reviews and if there negative I wont read it.


	2. No one was at fault

Sora x Riku!

Warning: sadness, and physically damage..

.

* * *

Quickly I rush sora to the hospital, he looked so badly injured. I was fucking scared. I never wanted this to happen.

Once at the hospital, they took him in quickly due to seeing blood over his body. I fear for the worst.

Waiting what felt like forever, then doctor came out with horrible expression. He came up to me.

"Are you a friend of our patient Sora Strife?" he asked.

"Yes I'm his best friend, is he okay" looking really worried.

"Sir I'm sorry to tell you this but he receive sever injuries, few of his bones were fractured... and some of his internal organs were slightly damage. Meaning that he will have some problems with his body for the rest of his life" he said with a tone of sympathy.

I gasped no it can't be, he didn't deserve that. "Is there any way that could help him reduce the damage? Anything!" I said demanding for an answer.

He paused as if in thought, "there's is a way, surgery but it could be fatal so I don't recommend it for your friend, he's too young. Just take care of him, let him rest. He will be fine just don't let him overdue on anything because his body won't react the same."

I nodded and started crying, because of me I fucked up sora's life. And all because he loved me and I didn't want return his feelings whatsoever.

Slowly I went to the room he was in, the sight made me want to cry more. He was on the bed, with wires connected to his body and a tube on his mouth to make sure he breathes.

This is all my fault I told myself. I know I should be saying it was sora fault because he 'did' that to me. But no, its my fault because I told the other guys sora needed to be taught a lesson and for that they beat the shit out of him, which he didn't deserve. They could have killed him.

Getting closer to him, I take a good look on his face and it was so horrible. His cheeks were swollen and had dark purplish bruises on them, he had both black eyes that were tightly close probably because he wouldn't be able to open his eyes very well. Then he had a busted lip that look more like a gash cut.

Slowly I stroke his face gently, then use my thumb to wipe away a tear that was on his face.

"I'm so sorry sora" I said shaky my voice seem gone for the moment.

Now I just want to protect and heal him.

* * *

**Sora's pov:**

Everything was pitch black, dark and lonely. I don't want to be here I just want to be somewhere safe and loved. But I knew that was not possible.

Riku hates me and wanted me like this, sadly. Maybe I deserve this, I should have 'done' that to riku. I forced him and I shouldn't have done that. But I knew the chance will never come again.

Riku... I thought.

Then I saw a light that appear in the darkness, is this it for me? I slowly walk into it, seeing light everywhere.

Then before I knew I woken up. What I was asleep? Where am I?

Looking around I see that I was in the hospital. How did I get here I don't remember? Then my eyes slightly widen in pain, I see riku sitting in the chair, sleeping.

Then I realized that there was a lot of wires on me, I took off the cover tube that was on my mouth to breathe properly.

I was totally confuse why was riku here, I thought he hated me.

Slowly I tried to get up which was a big mistake, my whole body ache in pure pain. I ended up falling to the floor, some of the wire got loose making a loud noise.

Riku woke up by the loud sound when I fell, he quickly came to my side to help up the bed. But my body was in pain. Why? I just got beat up, so why does it hurt so badly.

Then I failed to notice the casts on my arm, leg, rib and wrist. My bones are probably broken, I wince in the pain. I didn't even realized that I got in the bed till riku told me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Why do you care you wanted me like this?" I said sobbing, using my good arm to dry my tears.

"I didn't want this to happen sora! I didn't even know it happened till the guy who did this to you told me" he said firmly with a hurt looked on his face.

"Then why me?" I shouted back.

"I was so angry with you, that I told some guys that I know, to teach you a lesson. But I didn't mean it I was just so angry" he said softly.

I didn't say anything just stared riku, I didn't know what to say. But I needed to apologize for what I did.

"I'm sorry riku. For what I did to you. I know I shouldn't have 'done' that to you. I deserved this" I said crying softly.

He rushed down to my side and grabbed my good hand. "No don't say that sora! You didn't deserve it, I'm the one who should be punish for this happening to you."

That touched my heart, he really meant it. But I don't know if we can go back to being the way we were. As friends, riku probably doesn't want to get close to me since the incident.

I was about to say something till the doctor came in the room. "Sora Strife?"

"Yes" sounding a little nervous. Riku sat back at the chair to listen.

"Sora I have important issues to discuss. Few of your bones were fractured, but the one on your wrist was a major issue to me because that's where your joint it. It will heal but the pain will be there forever." my eyes were shock but remained silence since the doctor had more to say.

"Also what extremely concern me was your internal organs, when you were getting hurt, you were hit with extremely hard punches and with a hard object, that it caused messing up your organs inside of you causing instant internal organ bleeding and some slightly punctured. And because of that your going to have problems with your body for the rest of your life" he finished with a sad expression.

I gasped sadly. "What?! What do you mean problems! Like how?" I said sternly.

"You can't do sports, carry heavy stuff, stretch your body in any way, or run excessively. Because if you do, you will have tremendously horrible pain"

"So I can't do anything fun anymore! I can't do the things I love, nothing" I started sobbing, now I can never be normal again.

"You can but you have to know your limit, do small amount only" he said trying to make me understand.

I nodded, speechless to say anything.

"Just rest till your all better okay, I'll check on you later." he said politely.

I just nodded still stunned. Crying slightly.

Once he left, I looked to see riku. I look in pure surprise when I see him crying as well.

But why?

* * *

**Author's Note...** Finally done with another chapter! Yes I'm on a roll! Hope y'all like the chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! let me know what you think, please no negatives!


	3. Does it really matter if its fake?

Sora x Riku!

Warning: sadness and fake love...

.

* * *

The room was silent like I was and so was riku, I didn't know what to say so I was quiet. I felt miserable, my life is over I can't no longer do anything that I used to do. There's no reason to live now that I'm like this, especially since riku hates me.

I lied back on the bed, looking at the other side of the wall, so I wouldn't see riku. Everything's going to be different from now on. I signed.

"Riku?" I wanted to tell him something.

"Yes Sora?" his voice hoarsely from crying.

"You should have left me there to die instead" I sounded depressed and sad but I don't care anymore. There's really nothing going for me now.

"Don't ever say that sora please!" he said pleading.

"Why not, I have nothing going for me anymore? Nothing!" I was still looking at the other side.

Riku was quiet for a moment till he spoke, "I'll love you." he said loudly.

My eyes widen. I looked at riku surprised. "You mean it!" I slightly smiled. Did I hear right! He'll love me. I know riku is probably just saying that but I don't care anymore he said he'll love me and I'll take it. I know it sounds desperate but I can finally have riku the one I truly love.

He paused before he answered, "Yes."

I was so happy but I needed riku to prove to me he's not lying so that way he's not just saying it to make me feel better. "Riku... kiss me" I said a little shyly.

He gets up from the chair and comes closer to me, my heart thumps. He's really going to do it.

I close my eyes waiting for riku. Then I felt him lean closer to me and oh.. the kiss was so amazing to me. It didn't last long, it was short kind a like a peck really. But it was something.

Looking at riku I give him a warm smiled and then started to feel sleepy suddenly. I yawn and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Riku's pov:**

It hurt me to see sora talking like that. That wasn't the sora I know. I looked at him sleeping content with a smile on his face. I signed in relief.

At least he's happy it's the least I can do, I can't love sora like how he loves me but I can try. It's the least I can do for him..

When I kissed him, it didn't feel right. Like I was forced to do it.. I couldn't kiss him much longer.

Then I started to remember what the doctor told sora, that he can't do many things, that he has to have a limit. I have to take care of him.

I took one last glance at sora before I left the room and come back tomorrow. It was getting late after all.

* * *

**Sora's pov:**

A week has passed and I was finally going to be release from the hospital. Yay! I was a little happy because I can be with riku now.

This past week felt like a dream, riku was kissing me. Me! I felt like I was in heaven.

We don't talk like we used to through. I tried to do conversations but riku just answers in short words meaning that he doesn't want to talk anymore.

I was sad but I kept trying. I don't want to change, I don't want anything to change between us.

As I was getting ready, the doctor came by to tell me what to do and not to do.

"Remember know your limits sora. Be careful with yourself, and ask for any help if you need it. Also your going to have to be in clutches for a couple of weeks till your fractured bones heal" he said handling me the clutches.

I nodded. Riku was beside me trying to help me up.

I hold on to the clutches carefully my leg was barely healing but I could move it very slowly.

"Come back next month so I can check to see how you're doing" the doctor said nicely.

"Okay, thank you for everything umm"

"Cloud" he finished for me.

I smiled and started to leave the room slowly.

"Finally I can go home! What do you want to do today riku?" my voice was full of excitement.

"Doesn't matter" he replied shortly.

I about to open my mouth but closed it. There's no reason to try right now.

Arriving at my house. I sit on the couch to finally relaxed. Putting the clutches next to it. My body was so tired already, I just wanted to watch television or something.

I see riku just standing there, "riku come, sit down with me" I said patting on the couch. He comes sitting next to me but a couple of inches away from me.

Showing a sad expression which riku can't see, I just scooted closer to him. Hoping for some reaction.

Then I laid my head on his shoulder. He was so soft. Like a pillow. I nuzzled without realizing.

Riku suddenly shifts, making me stop what I was doing. Then his beautiful hair was near my face. Oh god how it smelled. Amazing.

I sniffed it and then started getting closer to his face. Wanting to get another kiss. Suddenly he pushed me away pressing accidently onto my fractured ribs a little harshly.

I whimpered, that fucking hurt. Riku notice the mistake he just did when he came up to me asking me if I was okay.

"Sora, are you okay. I'm so sorry" he said lightly rubbing my chest where the fractured rib was.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just going to go sleep in my room" I grabbed my clutches and started to head to my room slowly.

"You don't need any help?" he said concerned.

"No its fine. Thank you for bringing me home" I couldn't be around riku, he doesn't love me. This is just pity and I don't want that but this is my only chance to actually be with him.

The last thing I heard was riku cussing to himself. Probably mad at me.

* * *

**Author's notes...** Hope you guys like the chapter! READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
